


Love is a Tentacruel Mistress

by hushhushmyprince



Series: Miraculous After Midnight [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Anal Sex, Consentacles, F/M, I am incapable of being serious in sexual situations, Identity Reveal, It's all in here folks, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monster Transformation, Oral Sex, Sexual Situations caused by an Akuma, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Which is my favorite, Yes Tentacles, mostly a comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushhushmyprince/pseuds/hushhushmyprince
Summary: When an akuma attack turns Adrien into a Lust fueled monster, he’s only got eyes for one girl. Marinette’s going to have to sooth his desires before they can stop this akuma.And hey, once this is all over, maybe they'll get coffee.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous After Midnight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034838
Comments: 22
Kudos: 219





	Love is a Tentacruel Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve been in the ML fandom for any amount of time, you’ve probably read my work. But I’m too much of a weiner to attach my name to this filth. So this is my second, sexy account, where I will be posting all the gross stuff I’m into. If you can figure out who I am, then bravo. 
> 
> Anyways, uuhhh mind the tags and enjoy! (You nasty weirdos) 
> 
> This is tagged as dub-con cause Marinette’s not really feeling it at first, and then quickly changes her mind as things proceed. Don’t like, don’t read.

Everyone loved Adrien Agreste. Girls wanted him, guys wanted to be him. Friend, lover, didn’t matter, he was coveted by all.

All except Ernesto, who saw him as a rival, and a rival only. Ernesto was just as much as a heart throb as Adrien was, or more-so, if he had any say-so. He was perfectly handsome, with tan, flawless skin, dark chocolate tresses, and the smoothest, sexiest Spanish accent. Since he was from Spain and all.

Even before coming to Paris, Ernesto was the talk of the ladies. Multiple girlfriends back home, all flawlessly unaware of the other. He was basically swimming in women.

But here? In Paris? Dry as a desert.

All because of stupid Adrien Agreste. 

Ernesto had his heart set on a girl. Perfect, beautiful, graceful, and just ethnic enough to be exotic. 

Kagami Tsurugi, a top fencer in his class. 

And she couldn’t care less about him. 

Asking around proved fruitless. Kagami insisted she was unofficially seeing Adrien, and just waiting for him to make it official. And when he asked Adrien, the boy responded with a pleasant ‘no, we’re not dating, if you like her, you should ask her out!’ 

So, there was no process either way. 

It was like Adrien didn’t even know the effect he had on women. 

As Ernesto glared at him from upstairs, he saw his rival surrounded by girls. Cute girls. While even more girls looked on from a distance. 

He saw that Rossi girl, and Chloe Bourgeois, and his beloved Kagami...even Cesaire, who he was certain was in a relationship! 

He was too far away to hear the conversation, but he could imagine what they were saying. And it made his blood boil. 

How dare he hog all the goddamn women in this school!

His jealousy coiled in his gut, turning into something much more sinister, heinous. 

_ “Lustlacker…” _ A smarmy voice said in his head. 

Ernesto straightened up. This was the voice of power, the one he had heard so much about. 

_ “I am Hawkmoth. You’re a frustrated young man caught in a dry-spell. Completely unable to focus on anything without reprieve. I will help you get your rivals out of the way, so that the girls can see you, even without your powers. In exchange, I just need you to get Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous.” _

“You won’t be disappointed, Hawkmoth.” 

\--

Adrien was exhausted. Now that he was 18, his father thought it was okay if he started more...mature material. Thus, the dreaded underwear ad. 

Thankfully, the ad itself wasn’t explicit, but it left A LOT up to the imagination. He was shirtless, with low riding jeans, and the band of ‘Gabriel’ brand underwear clearly visible. And so was the ‘V’ that pointed to his family jewels. And his treasure trail. 

It was embarrassing, but his fans ate it up. It was a daily occurrence that some random girl would scream at him on the street, run over, and shove the magazine in his face, begging for a signature. 

And now everyone was acting weird around him. Lila, Chloe, and even Kagami were getting oddly possessive. Holding onto his arms, touching him, getting into his personal space. Even his male classmates were getting weird. Mostly teasing him with ribbing and suggestive eyebrow waggles. 

Never again. Never again an underwear ad.

The only normalcy in this whole thing was his immediate friend group. The first day after the ad came out, Alya and Nino teased him a little, but quickly got it out of their system. 

“Gee Sunshine, if I was single, I’d be flirting the hell out of you. But sadly, I’m taken, so you’ll have to go without my charm.” Alya had said, with gratuitous mirth. 

Then Nino followed up with, “hey, you making a move on my woman?!” 

It made Adrien laugh and roll his eyes. 

Marinette’s reaction was his favorite. He caught her red handed, staring at the ad in the magazine. 

“You really are a fan, huh?” He asked. 

She looked up at him, absolutely caught, and even more embarrassed. “I-I-I was just…” She giggled nervously, and cleared her throat. “Um...you know, as a teenage girl, I don’t really care about male underwear...but you make me care.” 

Adrien smiled at that. At her nervousness, and her wording. 

She turned the magazine towards him. “Your facial expression is really nice. You look comfortable. Sometimes models look like they’re not really comfortable in their clothes, but you look comfortable.” She turned the magazine back around. “Not that the actual shoot had to be comfortable. I’m sure it was embarrassing having the main point being...uh, your drawers.” 

He rested an arm around her shoulder, looking down at the ad with her. “It was a little awkward,” he admitted. “But the underwear itself is really nice. I wear them anyway, see?” He tugged the hem of his jeans away from his body just enough that she could get a peek of his band. And that delicious treasure trail. 

“Oh! Y-yeah! You sure are!” She giggled nervously, her face turning red. “I uh...mine are comfortable, but they aren’t name brand or anything.” She tugged her own hem down, to expose the lacy black panties she was wearing, just the band. 

_ Why did I do that?! _ She screamed at herself, internally, though she still exposed the band. 

“Oh those are cute,” he commented. “It might be hypocritical to say this, but I think the best clothes are the ones that are comfortable to wear, and flatter the wearer. Sometimes ‘luxury’ brands don’t do that.” 

She snapped the band of her pants back to her waist, snapping her back to reality. “Y-yeah! I mean, your father’s brand seems to do a good job, but other brands that have the logo all over them...they can be ugly or uncomfortable.” 

“Yes! Exactly!” He smiled. 

She fidgeted. “Uh, anyway, I didn’t want you to think I was like...drooling over it. The ad, I mean. You’re really cute, erm, handsome! Yes! You’re my favorite model, but not because you’re handsome. I mean, I do find you attractive--I just meant…” 

“You know me, and I’m your friend?”

She exhaled. “Yes. That’s what I mean. Thank you.”

He squeezed her shoulder. “Hey, no worries, Marinette. I love hearing what you think about my ads.” 

She smiled at him, eyes almost closed in the effort. 

What he wouldn’t give to have  _ her _ around him right now, instead of all these other girls. 

Chloe was on one shoulder, and Kagami was on the other. Lila had helped herself to his collar and his hair, messing him up, and then smoothing everything out. 

He was exhausted and suffocating from attention. 

Alya was over here too, attempting to talk to him about an outing with her, Nino, and Marinette, but the other girls weren’t really letting her talk edgewise. 

So really, he was just standing here, waiting for the text that his driver had arrived so that he could escape. He’d text his group later, but for now, he might as well keep the peace. 

“Adrien Agreste!” 

Or not.

A figure leapt onto the railing of the second story balcony, an akuma...or a really bad practical joke. He was almost hard to look at. A fit, trim body, in a thong and black leather straps. He had a black leather mask covering the top half of his face, and thigh high fishnet tights. All a very BDSM look. 

Oh, he also wielded a gun that looked like a dildo. 

“...what the hell?” Adrien muttered to himself. 

“I am Lustlacker, and I demand no one move!” The akuma shouted, and he shot white, sticky webbing at the floor, trapping people’s feet. 

“Ew!” Said Alya, “that better not be what I think it is!” 

All the students in the courtyard, Marinette included, were stuck in place, as the akuma descended down the stairs towards his target. 

“Adrien, Adrien, Adrien...you just couldn’t let anyone else have any fun, could you?” 

Adrien attempted to move his feet, but they were stuck firmly. “What are you talking about?” 

“Look at all these girls! They all are falling over each other to lay at your feet! They’re practically dripping for you!” 

Adrien scrunched up his nose. “Ew, dude, you need to get your mind out of the gutter. These are my friends.” 

“Guys and girls can’t be friends!” Lustlacker protested. “If girls are hanging around boys, that means they want them! Sinfully, carnially, Biblically!” 

Adrien looked at Alya in horror. 

Alya raised her hands in defense. “Don’t look at me. I’m just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I’m just your friend, Adrien. Promise.” 

“So, one tries to deny it. What of these other girls?” Lustlacker gestured to Chloe, Lila, and Kagami. None of them would meet his eyes. 

Adrien felt embarrassed then. Embarrassed that he didn’t notice. Sure, he noticed the clinginess, but he attributed that to a reaction of a popularity spike, and the girls becoming protective of him. Not...lust. 

He was pretty skeeved out. 

“But now, I’m going to free you. With my magic, you’ll be free to pick the girl you want! No more inhibitions, no more blindness, no more nothing! Your lust will consume and transform you into the perfect sex machine!” 

_ Nope. No thanks! _

Adrien pulled at his shoe laces, trying to slip out of his sneakers, but that wasn’t working either. 

“Submit!” And Lustlacker shot him with the dildo-gun. 

It didn’t hurt, at least. But upon impact, the only thing that reverberated in his head were filthy thoughts, sounds, images, that he only allowed himself to think about alone at night when he was lonely. Not in broad daylight surrounded by classmates. 

_ Sex. Sweat dripping. Balls Slapping. Lips pressing and tongues sucking _ .

Adrien pressed his hands to his head and breathed. It was just thoughts. He had control. He was a gentleman. 

“My my, how resilient you are! And that self-control!” He turned up the dial on his gun. “We’ll break that soon enough!” 

The second shot hurt. It sent an electric current from the tips of his toes, up his spine, to the back of his head, down through his stomach, before it settled in his groin. 

_ Slapping. Slurping. Smacking. Rocking. Grinding. _

No no no! 

_ Sex. Ladybug. Her hair. Her eyes. Her legs. Her breasts. Her ass. _

The girls around Adrien were pleading with him to fight whatever was going on in his head. But all he heard were muffled voices. 

_ Ladybug. Ladybug. Ladybug! _

Adrien let out a mix of a shout and a groan, as a ripping sound carried over the courtyard. His shirt exploded outwards, as several black tendrils burst from his back. 

He lowered his hands from his head, and looked up. His eyes glowed a solid red as an inhumanly long tongue swiped over his lips. 

Now, the girls were screaming and desperately trying to get away. 

“I’ll keep them all steady for you, Adrien,” said Lustlacker. “You just pick the one you want, and make her yours!” 

Adrien, with his new eyesight, scanned the faces and hearts that were near him. Lila first, since she was standing in front of him. A tongue covered in lies, and a heart blackened with hate.  _ Disgusting. _

He turned to Chloe, on his right, and she trembled as the tentacles hovered around her, never actually touching. Her heart was brown and withered with selfishness and greed, while her skin stank with contempt for her peers.  _ Repulsive.  _

Next was Kagami, standing rigidly and waiting. A heart that was cold and unused to love. Aggression and desire radiated from her.  _ Not attractive. _

He flicked his gaze over to Alya, who was begging him not to touch her. A kind heart, naive, but locked up and taken.  _ Not for him _ . 

His feet were no longer stuck to the ground, and he turned to look around him. His eyes flitting across faces, never seeing what he wanted. 

And then, there was Marinette. She was across the courtyard from him, watching from a distance, and fighting desperately to get her feet free. 

A heart full of love and compassion, sweetness and creativity. Joy and kindness and loyalty oozed off of her in waves. She glowed. She pulsed with red light, and black spots. 

“...My...Lady…” he drooled, staggering over towards her. 

Her eyes widened at that statement, and she pulled harder on her legs. “N-now Adrien! You don’t--you don’t want this! You don’t want me!” 

He begged to differ, however, as his tentacles lashed out and wrapped tightly around her waist, pinning her arms. “My...Lady…” 

She winced at the tightness of his hold, but watched as Monster Adrien came closer and closer, and finally enveloped her in his arms. “Mine...forever…” 

“How sweet,” said Lustlacker. “Not the one I thought you would go for, but that’s fine with me! Have fun, Adrien!” 

Adrien easily lifted Marinette from the ground, and carried her to an abandoned classroom. 

“Marinette!” Called Alya, phone in hand. “It’s okay! Just hang on! I’ve updated the blog! Ladybug will be here soon!” 

Marinette’s pale face disappeared behind the classroom door. 

Adrien’s movements were slow, hesitating, as he closed and locked the door. He spat up a white webbing that covered the windows, and coated the door handle. They were alone, and no one could save her. 

“My...Lady…” Adrien drooled out again, pushing her against the whiteboard. 

Marinette had seconds to prepare herself before his lips were on hers, kissing fiercely. Then that long tongue pushed into her mouth, swirling with her tongue, exploring her mouth. 

It was...kind of nice.

She just wished she had her arms free. 

“I’m...sorry…” Adrien breathed, pulling away from her. His eyes had returned to their normal green. “I...can’t stop…” he bit his lip. “I need you. Please.”

She at least wanted to get a few things out of the way before things escalated. “You called me your lady?” 

He nodded, moaning in pain. “I see you. You’re Ladybug. You can’t hide from me.” 

“You can...see me?” 

“I see your heart...I can smell you.”

This was all so bizarre. “What do you mean you can smell me? Like the bakery? Do I smell the same as Ladybug?” 

“Yes, you do. You smell like vanilla, and sugar…” he moaned. “And hot sex.” 

She stared at him. “Excuse me?”

“I can smell your sex. It’s spicy and hot and...nng…” he groaned. 

Tikki appeared from the purse that was currently trapped under the tentacles. “What I think he means to say, is that his senses are really strong. The akuma said that it would remove his blindness, so he probably saw through the Miraculous glamour.”

“But I wasn’t transformed.” 

“Doesn’t matter. The glamour works both ways.”

He moaned again, and his hands went to his pants. “I’m sorry, it hurts...I have to…” He unbuttoned his pants and lowered his underwear to free his throbbing erection. 

His massive, swollen, fully grown erection. 

“Woah,” Marinette said, eyes bulging. 

He took hold, and started to stroke, the pain on his face subsiding. He breaths steadied as he slowly worked himself. “Sorry...the more I resist satisfying myself, the worse it gets...and I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“You...don’t have to apologize.” She said, her eyes not leaving his waist. “You’ve been affected by an akuma. I know you’re not a horn-dog.” 

He gazed at her with half-lidded eyes. “Most of the time, I’m not...but for you…” he moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head. 

Plagg appeared from the tatters of his shirt. “Yep, he’s horned out.” 

“Plagg!?” Marinette nearly screamed. 

“What? I thought you figured it out! He called you his special nickname, after all!” 

“I was too busy freaking out about the many tentacles coming out of his back to even consider it!” She groaned. “This is what being in a hentai must be like.” 

Adrien had the audacity to chuckle at that. “Sorry...I didn’t choose this…”

“I know you didn’t. Adrien, Chat...I’m not mad at you. I’m worried...you said you’re in pain?” 

He stroked himself a little faster before answering. “I’m trying to fight my own lust,” he whispered. “The more I hold back... _ ngh _ ...that sounds pathetic…” 

“Your eyes were red when you first grabbed me, and now they’re green.” 

“...holding back...ahh...for now.” His member began to leak a rivulet of pre cum. “I don’t know how long…” He tensed, his dick twitching in his hand, and the tentacles squeezing her too tightly, cracking her back. 

“Agh!” Marinette cried out.

“I’m sorry!” He sobbed, releasing her, before wrapping one around her waist. At least her hands were free now. 

Hesitating, Marinette reached out to take hold of one of the tentacles. It was warm and silky, lubricated, but not really  _ slimy _ . She started to stroke, in an effort to help him out. 

The flush on his cheeks and the long exhale was her reward. “Does this help?” 

“ _ Yes! _ ” He moaned. 

Marinette felt her face grow very warm at the notion. He was so vulnerable, so sensual...so adorable. 

No! He was literally transformed into a monster right now and in a lot of pain! She had to keep her own hormones under control! 

“So what do we do?” She asked the kwamis. 

“Well,” said Plagg. “The way I see it, you have 2 options.” 

Adrien looked over to his kwami, listening, but still breathing hard. 

“Either you transform into Ladybug, tie him up and leave him here, taking on the akuma without your partner or your weapon…” 

Marinette winced. 

“Or...you satiate him.”

“And how do you suppose I do that?” 

Plagg looked meaningfully to Adrien’s very aroused form. “Like, what all humans do? Just mate with him, and satisfy his lust. He should return to normal after that.” 

“M-mate?!”

“Don’t worry Marinette, since it’ll be the effects of an akuma, once you do the cure, it’ll be like it never happened...well, physically.” Tikki said cheerfully. “And besides, human mating rituals are so wonderful! You can create a baby! That’s amazing!” 

Marinette was now crimson, her strokes on the tentacle had stopped, but the tendril itself continued to thrust in her hand. “But I don’t want a baby!” 

“That’s why she said it’ll all go away after the cure!” Plagg insisted.

Marinette looked at Adrien, and he looked at her, his tongue coming out to swipe up his drool. “I don’t suppose you’d let me go and take care of this yourself?” 

He whined in pain. “I can...take care of myself...but...my lust won’t let you leave.” 

“He doesn’t even look at nudey art,” said Plagg. “Usually when he’s horned out, he’s tugging it to the Ladyblog.” 

Adrien moaned. “Shut UP Plagg. God, I’m already so embarrassed.” 

A tendril reached up to Marinette’s face and caressed her lips. “Are you controlling these?” She asked.

“If I concentrate, I can...but mostly they act on their own.” 

Marinette gave out a yelp as a tendril wriggled between her legs, pressing against her sweet spot. She clamped her thighs around it and Adrien gave a full body shiver. 

“Sorry,” he whispered, not really looking apologetic. “I know you like someone else. So I’m trying really hard not to...to touch… _ ah _ …” His shaft twitched a spurted more pre out, coating him to become slicker. “I have no idea how long this will take.” 

“Adrien…”

“I never...I never wanted you to know...how filthy I am. I want you so badly my lady...but I never wanted to take you without you whole-heartedly agreeing…” A few tears rolled down his cheeks. “I love you so much...I’m so ashamed...” 

Marinette had barely any sexual experience, beyond a few curious google searches and explorative touches...and the occasional weird ad on sketchy websites. She’d only see a man masturbate a handful of times (pun intended) but they were never crying while doing so.

The dichotomy of ‘arousing’ and ‘heartbreaking’ was weird. 

“Adrien,” she tried again. “You  _ are _ the other boy.” 

“What?” 

“You, Adrien Agreste, you are the boy I’m in love with. That’s why I’m always so awkward around you.” 

He stopped stroking himself, and just stared at her, wide-eyed. 

“Almost ever since we first met. You gave me your umbrella, remember? You confessed that you had never had friends and it was all new to you. You didn’t have to try to reconcile with me, but you went out of your way to do so. You were so kind, and humble...it melted my heart. And your laugh! Everytime you laugh, I just...I fall deeper and deeper in love with you.” 

“Marinette…” he breathed, dragging her closer. 

“And I have another confession...that underwear ad was incredibly hot, and I was drooling all over it like all the other girls. I’m not just a fan, Adrien. I have all those photos because I’m overwhelmingly attracted to you.” 

He brought her just a breathspace away from his lips, his erection pressing against her stomach. “You aren’t just saying that because I have my dick out, right?” 

She smiled weakly. “It seemed as good a time as ever…” She reached up and cupped his cheeks. “I’ve tried to tell you so many times, but I always mess it up or get scared… _ ah _ !” The tendril between her legs pushed harder upwards, pushing the seam of her pants in between her lips. She had almost forgotten about it!

“Why would you be scared?” He asked, another bead of drool dripping from his lips. 

“I was scared of getting my heart broken...and scared of hurting you too.” 

“I wish you had said something,” he ground against her stomach. “More than once...I thought... _ ahhh _ ...I thought you were Ladybug.” He nuzzled against her face. “And I found myself considering...nnghh...moving on with you.” 

“You did?” 

“You’re so cute…” his hooded eyes met hers. “I want to make you feel good.” 

She bit her lip, and leaned in to kiss him. 

That ungodly long tongue entered her mouth, probing, twirling and swirling, and plunged into the back of her throat.

She gagged on it, and he immediately pulled away. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

She awkwardly giggled. “I’d like to try that again when you have your normal tongue.” 

“Am I hideous?” 

“No,” she pecked his lips. “A little scary…” she looked at his manhood. “That’s not normal, is it?” 

“Ah, no...it’s about double in size.” 

“Only double?” She paled. 

“Intimidated?” He rutted against her, while the tendril in between her legs nuzzled rapidly. 

“Ohh...just...curious on how...that’s supposed to fit...”

“Shall we find out?” 

She whimpered, partly nervous, and partly excited. 

“I’ve got you, My Lady. Just let me know if anything hurts.” 

She barely nodded before tendrils darted inside her clothes, and started to wriggle against her skin. She squealed loudly as they coiled around her breasts. 

“Shh, we’ve got an audience…” he warned.

“ _ Marinette!? _ ” Alya shouted from outside. It seemed that the sticky substance from earlier had worn down. “ _ I can barely hear anything! Adrien if you hurt her, I’ll kill you! _ ” 

“I’m-I’m f-f-fine, Alya!” The quake in her voice came from the tentacle that had slipped inside her pants, and under the band of her panties. “We’re just--talking!” Another tentacle, which had been caressing her cheek, crawled inside her mouth. She immediately started to suck on it, drawn by the salty, earthy taste. 

“ _ Dupain-Cheng, if you so much as touch him, I’ll throttle you! You hear me!? _ ” Chloe shouted. 

“You-you should hide!” Adrien called out. “From the akuma! This effect is-- _ ngghh _ \--torture!” 

“ _ Hang in there, you two! _ ” Alya called back. “ _ Ladybug and Chat Noir will set things right! _ ” 

_ It might be a minute. _ Thought Marinette, as a tendril dropped down into her. It was just a thin tip, thinner than a finger, but she felt it squirming between her labia, exploring with touch. 

“Can I kiss you?” Adrien asked, breathlessly. 

“It's a little late to ask, but yes please.” 

This kiss was just with his lips, pressed to hers as he held her face. It would have been romantic if not for the writhing masses against her skin. Then, ever so gently, he pushed into her mouth, and she eagerly responded. He sucked on her tongue, relishing the breathy moans she made. 

Then, she heard a rip and felt a draft. Her shirt was torn to tatters, the cloth joining his remains on the floor. 

Now she could really feel  _ him _ against her stomach.

She pulled away. “Adrien?” 

The red in his eyes blinked away to green once again. “Yes Princess?” 

“Just...just checking that you were still in control.” 

He smiled, and lifted her from under her legs, resting her on the front table. “I’ve never done this before...so I’m letting this...lust carry me. Instinct, I guess.” 

“Okay,” she breathed. 

He bent down, and took hold of the middle of her bra with his teeth, pulled back a little and let go, letting it snap back to her torso. 

She jolted. “Let me just…” She reached behind her and undid her bra strap, blushing as she did so.  _ Adrien’s going to see my breasts!  _ She unhooked the bra, and a tentacle took it off of her. 

His eyes flashed red with hunger. 

The tentacles coiled around her breasts squeezed tighter, rolling and massaging them rhythmically. 

“You’re so beautiful…” He panted, his tongue slithering out. 

Marinette closed her eyes at the sensation of his tongue rolling against her nipple, flicking teasingly. One of his hands came up to cup her, while his mouth descended on the erect bud. He kissed and sucked and slobbered all over her, tasting and relishing in the tang of her skin. He pinched her nipple with his fingertips, and bit the other with his teeth, making her moan loudly. 

“ _ You certainly are not  _ just talking _ in there! _ ” Alya screamed. 

“A-Alya!” Marinette cried. “I’m fine! I’m really really  _ fine! _ ” She moaned.

And she was. She had been nervous at first, but the pleasure that overwhelmed her pushed that all aside. 

Besides, this was Adrien, her kitty, the love of her life. There was nothing to worry about. He was going to take care of her...and likewise, she’d take care of him. 

He was rutting against her, his erection rubbing against the seam of her pants while one of the tendrils played with her insides. It slipped deeper and deeper, still too thin to get pleasure from, but enough to cause her to blush. 

_ Part of Adrien is inside me! _

Suddenly, Adrien’s whole body convulsed, and he let out another pained moan. Was this it? Was he finished?

Nope.

Two more tentacles emerged from his back. Instead of the plan black tubes like the others, these had two suction cups on the ends. 

“Oh…” he growled, as he saw them. “That’s fun.” 

“What are you going to do with--” her answer was given before she finished the sentence. The two cups substituted his fingers and teeth over her nipples, and stuck on hard. Then he started to work her, pushing and pulling, popping and reattaching and teasing. The sweetly satisfying pops sent shivers up her spine with each one. Now that his hands and mouth were freed, Adrien proceeded to massage her ass with his hands, and lathe against her neck with his tongue. 

“How do you feel, my Lady?” He murmured into her collarbone. “Are you happy?” 

She meant to reply with a simple, “yes, this is nice,” but instead, the lustiest, unmistakably horny cry ripped from her throat.

He chuckled, “that’s what I like to hear.” 

The door handle jiggled. “ _ Adrikins! Stop! You don’t want her! _ ” 

“ _ Adrien please! _ ” Yelled Kagami, “ _ I thought we had something! _ ” 

“You _ had something?! _ ” Lila cried, indignant. “We _ had something! Don’t you remember all those romantic photoshoots!? _ ” 

The chuckle that Adrien spat out was almost evil, and sent an unexpected wave of pleasure through Marinette. “You girls are lovely and all, but you mean nothing to me compared to My Lady!” He undid the button of her pants, and pulled them down her legs, two tentacles immediately getting to work massaging her thighs. 

“Oh  _ Adrien! _ ” She cried, drowning in her own lust. It was a good thing the akuma hadn’t hit her too, or else this room would be  _ disgusting _ . 

“I’m going to fuck her brains out!” Adrien declared, seemingly to the whole world. 

“ **_NOO!!_ ** ” The girls from outside shouted. 

But then, just to her, with green eyes, he said, “only if you want me too, Bugaboo.” 

“Yes!” She shuttered. “Yes! Fuck me, Adrien! Fuck me deep and  _ right! _ ”

“ _ Oh my god! _ ” Alya shouted, actually sounding giddy. 

The tendrils shredded her underwear, the scent of her wet sex driving Adrien absolutely wild. 

He spun her upside down, her legs awkwardly bending over his shoulders. 

“ _ What’s going on? _ ” Nino’s voice said from outside. “ _ I heard there was an akuma, are you guys alright? _ ” 

Adrien breathed over Marinette’s quivering core, but he listened, thrilled that they had an audience. 

“ _ Yo! The akuma is a sex hound that turned Adrien into a sex machine! He’s in there blasting Marinette’s brain’s out! _ ” 

“ _ Noo! _ ” Cried Chloe, again. “ _ He can’t! She’s not worthy! _ ” 

At that, Adrien connected his mouth to her lips, letting his tongue slither around in her juices. 

She squealed in delight. 

This only made Chloe cry harder. 

Marinette dangled, her thighs on Adrien’s shoulders, his hands wrapped around her legs and gripped her ass. A tentacle still wrapped firmly around her waist, while two more massaged her breasts, and the suction cups went to town. 

His musky phallus was right in front of her face. “You’re so big…” she murmured in the height of her pleasure.

“Just do what you’d like,” he answered, briefly moving from her hips. 

_ This is Adrien’s actual penis. _ She thought, briefly. _ I wonder what he tastes like… _

Salty, for one thing. A little meaty, a little metallic. Slimy. Delicious. She kissed his base, holding him with one hand and his ass with the other. His barely-on pants slid down his legs, along with his boxers, providing her an eyeful of blond curls and his sack. 

_ I can’t believe we’re doing this! _ She was embarrassed about showing him her underwear band this afternoon! Sure they were friends, but  _ just friends! _

She licked him like a popsicle, wrapping her tongue around where she could. There was no way he was fitting in her mouth, at least not comfortably. 

“Oh Marinette!  _ Ahh! _ ” He sang her praises. 

“ _ Holy shit dude _ ,” laughed Nino. “ _ They’re totally having sex in there! _ ” 

“ _ You missed it. He turned into something from a hentai! Tentacles everywhere!” _ Was that Alix? How many people were listening?

“ _ I’m disgusted, and yet… _ ” Nino chuckled.

Marinette laughed to herself as she took his balls into her mouth, burying her nose in his curls.  _ Oh they have no idea what’s going on in here _ . 

Adrien’s tongue found a sensitive spot toward the top of her opening, though he only grazed it. 

“Oh god! Right there!” She cried out, quickly. 

“‘Ere?” He twirled over that spot again. 

“Ohh Adrien! Oh kitty! Yes yes yes yes!” She sobbed. “Please please!” She hadn’t even noticed how gone she was until he hit that sweet spot. He had reduced her to a moaning, love drunk idiot and she was  _ happy _ about it. The room seemed to darken, even though the lights were already off, and everything took a yellow hue, then red, then blue...

“I’m--I’m--” She hugged him, her cheek resting against his pubic bone. “Adrien!” 

“Come for me, Princess!” 

There was wolf-whistling outside the door. 

“Ahh!” Her orgasm ripped out of her. White flashed behind her eyes as every muscle in her body contracted. Her legs spasmed, and she felt wetness running down her stomach. Whether it was her slick or monster Adrien’s saliva, she didn’t know. But she felt rubbery and weak. She panted, every inch of her body sensitive to his touch. 

“Ad-Adri--...” she stuttered. “I love you...I love you…” 

“I love you too, Bugaboo.” He smiled into her core. “And I’m not done with you yet.” 

Her mind started to clear, and a few things clicked into place. 

One, Adrien’s monster-sized dick was right in front of her face, in her hand actually, twitching and dripping with pre-cum.

Two, she had just orgasmed, while he ate her out, upside down.

Three, her classmates were outside the door, actively listening, and some cheering her on. 

_ Forget Adrien, I’m not going to be able to look anybody in the eyes for the rest of the semester _ . She thought, with embarrassment. Her post orgasm brain was clearing, and she felt like she was coming around to being normal, non-sex-crazed Marinette. 

Though the suction cups suckling her sore breasts were very distracting. 

“ _ Are you okay, Marinette? _ ” Alya asked, humor in her voice. 

“ _ How is Adrien in the sack!? _ ” Kim shouted, before yelping with an ‘ow!’ 

She still hung upside down, and Adrien’s natural musk wafted in her face. “Adrien?” 

He righted her, just as the blood started to drain from her head. “Yes, my lady love?” His eyes were green, but bright with excitement, and his face was  _ covered _ in slick. 

“Your monster form isn’t producing...like, an aphrodisiac, is it?”

This made him wince. “I honestly don’t know...a lot of what’s happening is...well, my desires. I wanted to suckle on your nipples, so the suction cups appeared. But I don’t want to force you into anything...so hopefully I’m not...uh, producing anything new.” 

“ _ Marinette! _ ” Alya called again. “ _ Please answer me! Do I need to find an axe and break this door down? _ ”

“I’m fine, Alya...really embarrassed that you guys heard all that…” 

“ _ Are you done? _ ” Asked Alix.

“Yeah…” breathed Marinette. 

“Not even close,” said Adrien, resting her back on a table, thighs against his shoulders. “Sorry, My Beautiful Lady!”

“ _ What!? _ ” She shrieked. 

“ _ Ye-ah! _ ” Someone whistled from outside. “ _ Bone! Bone! Bone! Bone! _ ”

“Adrien, I can’t take any--ooOOooo!” A full body spasm hit as he penetrated her with his tongue, wriggling and twirling deep inside of her. 

He hummed in delight, like he was enjoying a fine meal. 

“ _ What’s going on now? _ ” Asked Alix. “ _ We don’t have visuals! _ ” 

“ _ Yeah, _ ” laughed Kim, “ _ give us a play by play! _ ” 

“Go awaaaaaay!” Marinette moaned. She had totally lost control of her voice. Orgasm number two was on the horizon already, and she was starting to fog over again. “Adrien, please..please!” 

He withdrew his tongue from inside her, and went back to playing with her clit. However, there was still a tentacle in there, and four more went into the join, twirling and twisting and pistoning out of her. 

“Oh god! Oh GOD ADRIEN!” She screamed. 

The crowd gave a cheer. 

Adrien grunted, spasming again, a terrible sign for Marinette. 

He chuckled. “Oh goodie.” 

“What--what came out of--what came out of you this time?” She wept. 

The two new appendages rose above his head so she could see them. Another suction cup, and the other had ridges on it, looking like a beaded necklace. 

She just gave them both a withering glance. “What...are those for?”

“To spoil you with, my Princess.” 

“ _ What is it, Marinette? Describe it to me! I’ll explain! _ ” Kim shouted, with far too much enthusiasm. 

“Don’t you guys have something better to do?!” She shrieked back. 

The resounding ‘NO’ made a stone drop into her stomach. There were WAY too many voices outside. 

Adrien parted her legs, pressing them gently to the table, and spreading her wide open. The new suction cup, which was a lot smaller than the ones on her nipples, pressed against her clit. 

“Oh god.” 

But it didn’t suck. Oh no. It vibrated.

Marinette bit down on her knuckles to prevent her scream coming out, but two tentacles wrapped around her wrists and pinned them above her head. 

She couldn’t help it, she just started writhing and screaming. It felt so good, so wrong, so gross and so amazing! 

Adrien’s tongue landed between her tits, licking her sternum all the way down to her navel. 

Then she felt something caressing her ass, specifically her hole. 

“No!” She shouted, “you’re not sticking anything in my butt!” 

Someone shrieked from outside. 

Regardless, a tendril crawled inside, and made itself at home. It was not unpleasant. 

“You want to work all the lust out of me, don’t you?” He asked with a low growl. 

“...nghh...yes...yes I do, Adrien…” 

Another tendril inside her pussy, and another in her ass. How many of these things did he have? 

She felt full. The tendrils slurping in and out of her had to be the combined thickness of a regular shaft, not that she would know. 

The two tendrils in her butt stopped wriggling, and pushed out, stretching her. 

“What are you--?” 

The beaded tentacle pushed against the puckered hole. Slowly, ever so slowly, stretching and entering her. One in, two in, three in...it made her go cross-eyed. 

“Not bad, hmm?” He asked. 

She gurgled.

The beads began to thrust, not all the way out, just enough to rub around on the inside, stimulating all the nerve endings. 

She was so full and so warm, so tingly, so fuzzy in the head. 

“You’re drooling, my lady.” Adrien laughed. It was a wonderful sound. 

She might have smiled, but it was hard to tell. 

The tendrils drilled into her, filling her up, coating her with his flavor, touching every little point of pleasure, her core, her nipples, her ass…

“I’m--again! Adrien!” 

“Sshhh my love, let it take you. Come for me!” 

She writhed and convulsed again, electric sparks at the end of her fingertips and toes, and behind her eyes. “ADRIEN!!” She shrieked. 

“ _ Oh my god, is she okay? _ ” 

“ _ Damn, some girls have all the luck… _ ”

“ _ Is it over yet? They’ve been in there an hour! _ ”

Marinette panted, completely boneless as she dangled in the air, supported by all his various appendages. She continued to twitch and squirm as the cup on her clit continued it’s assault. “No more…” she begged. “I can’t...Adrien please…” 

He removed the cup from her clit only, and righted her to face him. Then he brought her closer with arms around her waist. “I have a little more in store for you. I’m not satisfied yet.” He kissed her mouth, like a lover would. Gentle, and sweet and affectionate. “I love you so much Marinette, you’re doing so well.” 

She whimpered. 

“Does it hurt?”

“No…” she breathed. “I’m just losing my mind…it’s so much...” 

“Just relax…”

“I’m tired…”

He kissed her jaw, and down to her neck. 

“I feel gross,” she sobbed. “I’m so wet.” 

“It’s about to get worse,” he chuckled. 

She moaned as the tendrils inside of her pussy slid out together. He raised them to his lips and sucked them clean, like his fingers after a bag of cheetos. “Yummy yummy.” 

“What did you do to me?” She said it with exhaustion, and defeat, but there was no anger or malice in her tone. 

“I hope you’re big enough now.” He smiled. “And by the way, I’m feeling a lot better.” 

“I feel like I’m made of jello.” 

“Is that a good thing?” He asked as he kissed the corner of her mouth. 

“I haven’t decided yet.” With her arms now freed, she wrapped them around his neck, leaning her head on his shoulder. “I just need a second, kitty,” she whispered. “I was a virgin. I’m not used to being used like this.”

“Why, Mrs. Agreste, how could you ever think I’d just be using you?”

She looked up into his green eyes. “Mrs. Agreste?”

“Of course,” he kissed her sweetly. “After all I’ve put you through, I think it’s only fair that I marry you.” He smooched her again, and then said quietly. “I want to do this again someday too. Sans tentacles.” 

“You want to marry me?” 

“Of course, bugaboo! I’ve always wanted to!”

“ _ Oh em gee! Did he just propose?! _ ”

“ _ He better have. I don’t know what he did in there, but I hope he is willing to make it up to her in household chores. _ ” 

Adrien rutted against her stomach, shaft twitching and leaking against her skin.

Ah yes. There was that too.

She whimpered again as he rubbed against her. 

“You ready?”

“I-I guess?” 

“ _ I swear, _ ” Chloe said in her shrill voice. “ _ If I have to listen to another one of Dupain-Cheng’s sex-crazed moans, I’m gonna vomit! _ ”

And that’s when Adrien decided to thrust into her, sheathing himself about halfway in, forcing a lusty moan from her throat. “Oh  _ fuck _ yes!”

“ _ Goddamnit! _ ”

“Ohh my lady, you’re still so tight…”

“No,” she growled. “You’re huge! I’m going to have words with this akuma!”

“Even though he brought us together?” He nuzzled her with his nose. 

“It’s too late for you to be cute, Agreste. I know all about the freaky-deaky stuff you like!”

“And you still love me, don’t you, my beautiful Princess?” He pulled her closer, inching in deeper.

“Don’t move!” She begged, “just…” she breathed slowly and tried to relax. Slowly, inch by inch, she let him burrow deeper and deeper inside. 

_ Adrien’s inside me! I’m having sex with Adrien! _

This option was not on the table this morning.

Finally, she reached the base, and she just took a moment to breathe. She felt ready to break in half, and it probably would have hurt a lot more if she wasn’t so lubricated. 

“Good?” He spoke softly.

“Good.” She hummed.

“ _ Good _ .” He dug his fingers into her hips. “Sorry in advance.”

Marinette had milliseconds to consider his words before he started thrusting. No build up, just straight pistoning in and out of her like a machine. Each time, slamming into her with that sweet sweet slapping noise, making the table scrape against the floor.

_ Skrt. Skrt. Skrt. _

“Oh god oh god oh god!”

_ Skrt. Skrt. Skrt. _

She was coming. There was no warning him, no anticipation, it just happened. She toppled from the precipice and lolled her tongue out, drooling like a brain-dead corpse. Too weak to do anything but let him destroy her. The moans that spilled out were unfiltered and sinful.

“Yes yes yes!” He grunted, wave after wave of pleasure rippling through him. 

Finally, oh god yes finally, that heat in his core spread, and took him farther. “MARINETTE!” He quaked and exploded. He came so hard, she felt him burst deep within her, from his shaft, and from the tendril in her ass. He bucked wildly, letting the clenched walls of her insides milk him empty. 

And as he came, the tendrils shrunk and faded away, like they were never there. His erection softened, shrinking, shrinking, shrinking and squirting back down to normal human size. 

Adrien fell on his rear, exhausted. Post nut clarity (and shame) hit him like a ton of bricks, as his eyes trailed up to examine the damage.

Marinette laid sprawled out on a desk, oozing his mess from both holes, creating a puddle around her. It would have been hot if he wasn’t so horrified. Clambering onto shaking legs, he leaned on the desk next to her. Her eyes were half open, and met his wearily.

“Hey…” he cooed softly, soothing out her bangs. 

“Hey…” she returned with a soft smile. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize.” She whispered. “It was kind of fun. A little scary, but mostly fun.” 

“I’ve made a mess of you…” 

“It’s okay. It’ll get cleaned up.” 

He leaned in and left a soft kiss on her lips. “I really do love you. That wasn’t the lust talking.” 

“I know.” Still boneless, she pushed up on her arms. “Alright folks,” she said loud enough for their audience to hear. “It’s all over now. Adrien and I are just going to nap until Ladybug sets things right. So you can all go home now. Please.”

“ _ I expect details, Marinette! _ ” Alya called back.

“You don’t want them!” Marinette laughed. 

They waited a little while in silence, both catching their breaths and waiting for the witnesses to leave.

“Are they gone?” Adrien asked.

“I think so.” She slid off the desk onto wobbly legs, her whole body sticky. “We need to stop that akuma. We’ve already wasted enough time.” 

“I wouldn’t say  _ wasted _ …”

She flicked his nose. “Yes yes, we had a lot of fun and I wish we could savor it more, but we gotta go! Tikki, Spots on!” 

“Plagg, Claws out!” 

\--

It was just a matter of following the screams. And moans. 

Despite the headstart the akuma had gotten, he certainly didn’t get very far, or zap many people. Ladybug and Chat Noir had expected a smorgasbord of hedonism. A bacchanal of sensual behavior spread across Paris.

But as they approached the gathered crowd, they found a ring of people watching in mild horror and arousal of another couple that got hit with Lustlacker’s beam. 

Both of them did. And it was just a lot of orifices and dangly bits. Where were the faces? 

The akuma himself was standing by and watching this objective body horror as well, somewhat surprised at what he had created. 

“Your time of selfish perversion is over, Lustlacker!” Said Ladybug, landing out of reach of the...sexcapades. “Hand over the akuma or else this will get ugly!”

“Ugly?” Lustlacker chuckled. “I’ll show you ugly!” And he pointed the dildo-gun and fired.

Chat Noir, as usual, dropped in front of her, and took the blow.

“Chat! No!”  _ Not again! _

But nothing happened. 

Chat smiled at the akuma. “Ha! Guess I just have too much self-control for your magic!” Or he had worked all the lust out of his system for a good while. 

“No, you just need a higher dose!” He cranked the gun all the way up, where he had when he struck Adrien the second time, and shot again.

Again, nothing. 

“I don’t understand! You should be consumed with lust!” 

“Oh, I am.” Chat insisted. “ _ Blood _ lust!” 

The akuma shrieked like a little girl as Chat sprinted at him. Chat aimed and fired his baton, hitting Lustlacker in the thong-covered groin.

Ladybug used the distraction to catch his gun with her yo-yo and break it, freeing the akuma. 

She caught it, and purified it, with great relief. 

“Before you cast the cure,” said Chat, softly. “We should probably get back to the school. Just in case someone comes looking for us.” 

“Good idea, kitty cat.” Then she spoke to the writhing mass of pleasure. “Uh, hang on folks! We’ll cast the cure in a minute.” 

“No problem!” Called a voice from inside. “This is consensual!” 

Ladybug and Chat Noir shrugged to each other, and hurried back to the classroom.

Once there, Ladybug summoned a Lucky Charm (a condom, har har too little too late) and threw it into the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!” 

The mess they had left behind in the classroom was cleaned up, as was the webbing that held the door and covered the windows.

“Spots off.”

“Claws in.” 

And then Marinette and Adrien, fully clothed once again, remained. 

“Well,” Marinette said with a little sigh. “That sure was something, wasn’t it?” 

“An akuma to remember, for sure. How do you feel?”

“Back to normal. I don’t feel like someone shoved a baseball bat up my...you know.” 

“Yeah...sorry about that.” 

She reached up and cupped his cheek. “Adrien, you really don’t need to apologize. You were under the control of an akuma. And...I rather enjoyed it. It was intense, especially for my first time, but...kind of fun. I definitely learned something new about myself.” 

Adrien’s phone rang in his pocket, and he checked to find that Nathalie had been calling him non-stop since school let out over an hour ago. “Uh oh. Looks like I’m in trouble. I’ll see you later?” 

“Sure. If you aren’t too busy tonight, maybe you could drop by my balcony for coffee?”

He swooped in and left a lovely little kiss on her lips. “That would be wonderful, My Lady. I’ll see you tonight.” 

Marinette watched in fondness as he took off. There would be questions, and relentless teasing. There might even be a little trauma and nightmares, but with Adrien by her side, it would all be alright. 

And maybe next time, they could cuddle afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo uh...hope you enjoyed....
> 
> You can find me over on tumblr by the same name. Haven't posted much yet though.
> 
> Do you guys like? Want more?


End file.
